There are two classes of touch systems today. Non-discriminatory touch systems are those systems that permit access to anybody and discriminatory touch systems that permit access only to specific persons. This patent application involves discriminatory touch access systems as per U.S. Pat. No. 7,890,055.
It is well known that Radio Frequency Identification RFID Chips, some the size of a grain of rice (FIG. 6) or embedded in cards, are dependent upon being brought within ˜21 cm of a companion RFID reader to work. This technology is central to personal identification for credit cards, door entrances, etc. in the security industry. To gain security permission using this technology requires that a card or tag like device embedded by these RFID chips be presented, usually by hand, proximal to a companion RFID reader. In operation, the RFID reader periodically sends a radio signal strong enough to activate the RFID chip embedded in a card or tag which stores up enough energy from the RFID reader radio signal to power and return a secure coded radio signal from the card or tag like device to the RFID reader. This secure coded radio signal when received by the RFID reader then in turn gives electronic permission to operate entrance doors, point of sale terminals, etc. FIG. 1 shows a typical presentation of a RFID card to a RFID reader for one seeking entrance to a secure area. FIG. 2 is a functional diagram of a typical RFID system. Shown is a RFID Access Tag within the required ˜21 cm. distance of a RFID reader. The Access Tag pickup coil (PC) detects a rf signal from the reader which is decoded by the RFID chip. The RFID chip electronics decodes the data from the reader and if access permissions are correct sends a radio command to the RFID read circuitry to allow the RFID read circuitry output to open a door, remove a barrier, permit a transaction, etc.